There Were Some, Who Resisted
by Rhys
Summary: A series of poems revolving around characters and incidents from Lord of the Rings all featuring the title line as a running thread.
1. Last Alliance

**The Last Alliance**

Golden sun glimmering  
Weak and resolute in the darkness  
Shining on steel and on helm;

Cold blades gleam  
Bringing hope in the darkness  
To those who refuse to despair.

_There were some, who resisted!_

They were figures from legend  
Brought from myth into life  
Standing firm against the cold darkness.

Death standing before them  
Their eyes bright and firm  
Grim faces unshaken by evil.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Mortals and elven-kind  
Brothers lost now united once more  
Facing death side by side and by friend.

A great host shone in the sun  
Beneath cloud and shadow and dark  
Spreading from Mordor to stifle and slaughter.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Seduction of evil calling  
Whispering thoughts of darkness  
An echo of power twisted into defeat.

The world had not fallen  
But stood poised on the fragile and sharp  
Blade of a knife, balanced oer darkness.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Their spirits were strong, their gaze did not flicker  
These heroes of legend and myth of the ages  
Fighting the last battle, alliance

The Dark Lord would fall  
Or all of the world would;  
They were the ones who stood firm.

_There were some, who resisted!_

The shadow was creeping, covering  
Quenching all that it touch within Arda  
As before Morgoths echo is quailed helpless.

Fair faces grim and severe  
Unsmiling and unflinching  
As they stared back into Shadow.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Gil-galad, Elendil;  
Heroes they were and heroes to be  
That stood firm against darkness.

The alliance was forged  
Out of steel strong as mithril  
Good uniting firm at last against evil.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Death whispered on black wings  
Chilling hearts and dimming the skies  
Above the unflinching heads.

The Shadow creeping, smothering  
All the lands with is will of evil  
Pausing but once at the battleground.

_There were some, who resisted!_

The light shone there true  
Unwilling to falter though darkness should press  
With all of its might wishing to smother them.

Hope frail and flickering, never extinguished;  
When all hope did seem lost, that was the chance  
Darkest hour arising, offering a moment of light.

_There were some...who resisted..._


	2. Lord of Gondor

****

**Lord of Gondor**

Whispers of fear  
Of power and hope not forsaken  
Winding shadows of darkness in thought.

_There were some, who resisted._

What chance in despair,  
Folly would lead them to death  
Destruction bought at the price of their fall.

_There were some, who resisted._

Siren call of seduction  
Save your people, you can  
Do not throw away hope for foolishness.

_There were some, who resisted._

Falling at last,  
Giving in to the darkness a breath  
Reaching to take the last hope of the world.

_There were some, who resisted._

Strength not enough,  
Failing the final test as she said  
The Golden Lady who knew your weakness.

_There were some, who resisted._

Honor lost, hope sacrificed,  
Taken by the Enemy, discarded by rashness  
Despair clutching the heart, stilling the blood.

_There were some, who resisted._

A last chance for redemption  
Secured only in darkness and death  
Yet all hope had been lost, cast aside into Shadow.

_There were some, who resisted._

A final whisper most bitter  
Brief kiss of the king who could be  
Lost now, into darkness, to despair, into Shadow.

_There were some, who resisted._

But those heroes were lost,  
Sacrificed to the darkness of Ages  
Forgotten by despair in the present.

_There were some, who resisted._

But not here.  
Here all was bleak, cheerless and still.  
Here there was failure...failure and then,  
At last there was darkness, covering all  
As breath stilled into silence, into Shadow.

_There were some..._


	3. Crownless the King

**Crownless the King**

Destiny calling strong  
Speaking through bloodlines  
Whispers in the darkness.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Strength warring with weakness  
Blood failing, blood falling  
Whose destiny did he bear?

_There were some, who resisted!_

Son of strong lines, strong fate  
Of despair and of hope—named for one  
But doomed to be only the other?

_There were some, who resisted!_

The gold did not glitter,  
The old was not strong,  
The whisper of darkness called to him.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Thin band of fire,  
Of power and promise  
Whispered in Shadow.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Crownless the king, but Ringless as well?  
Could he turn from the power that might  
Yet offer their only salvation?

_There were some, who resisted!_

Who was he really,  
This man of such names?  
Which was the true one, the curse or the hope?

_There were some, who resisted!_

Strength in his veins,  
Off-set by weakness that long ago  
Condemned them to Shadow.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Which would he choose, this man of two worlds,  
What voice would he answer to,  
Which destiny embrace?

_There were some, who resisted!_

Fall like long-distant fathers,  
Consumed by the whispers  
Of darkness and of power.

_There were some, who resisted!_

Which would he choose,  
This Dùnadan from the North,  
This man of the West?

_There were some, who resisted!_

The shadow was calling  
Yet stronger whispered another voice  
Half-forgotten and distant.

_There were some, who resisted!_

His fate had been chosen, his hand had reached out  
The prize had been claimed, along with the pain;  
His name was the truth of his soul.

_There were some, who resisted!_

'Estel' was he called, 'Estel' would he be.  
Not for him was the destiny given of doom  
To be taken in hand with the shadows.

_There were some, who resisted!_


	4. Son of the Steward

**Son of the Steward**

By the side of the road, it waited  
Love of his father, honor at last  
He could prove to his lord his quality.

_There were some, who resisted._

A silent whisper, a doubt  
Wending its way through his mind  
Could he reach out for the gift?

_There were some, who resisted._

More than power it offered  
The chance to redeem himself  
In eyes long dimmed with despair.

_There were some, who resisted._

Easily taken, ready for claiming  
Taken to home and to lord  
A hero's welcome at last.

_There were some, who resisted._

The frail hope of it perched  
Restless and flickering in the land  
Of Shadow into which it crept.

_There were some, who resisted._

Perilous quest that had cost  
Gondor the life of her lord;  
Did it not owe the White City repayment?

_There were some, who resisted._

Fingers twitch in the shadows  
That tug at his thoughts  
As he remembers the dream that began it.

_There were some, who resisted._

Bane of Isildur, of Boromir too,  
Could he at last be enough to please  
A difficult father and liege?

_There were some, who resisted._

But where then the hope,  
Give it up to the darkness,  
Give in to the call of the Enemy?

_There were some, who resisted._

By the side of the road, it waited,  
Ready to prove to all his quality,  
The weapon to change their fortunes.

_There were some, who resisted._

By the side of the road,  
It continued to wait.


	5. The Call of the Gulls

**The Call of the Gulls**

Warned by the Lady,  
Unheeded in darkness he rode  
Forth with the host to bring hope

_There were some, who resisted..._

Distant cry met his ears  
Not of Dead but of gulls  
Calling him home to the Sea.

_There were some, who resisted..._

Pain mixed with longing  
Deep and insatiable, it spoke  
Of White Shores and Far Seas.

_There were some, who resisted..._

More lands to explore  
Mortal friends still to keep  
The call ever crying for his heart.

_There were some, who resisted..._

Eyes closed against tears  
Of pain unendurable, calling  
That could not be denied.

_There were some, who resisted..._

The Sea whispered,  
Irresistible ever and strong  
Calling him home unfamiliar.

_There were some, who resisted..._

Crying silent in shadow  
Fallen across Middle-earth  
With the simple cry of the gull.

_There were some, who resisted..._

Whispered a promise,

To keep until death came at last  
And stole life from his friends,  
He would stay.

_There were some, who resisted..._


End file.
